


We're Better off as Friends

by MoviesOccupyMyLife



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoviesOccupyMyLife/pseuds/MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Aubrey loves Stacie, and Stacie loves Aubrey, but after an 'accident' they grow apart.  (Anon prompt request from tumblr: Staubrey prompt! But based off of Little Mix's song 'Oops')





	

“Hey hottie,” Stacie smirks at a blonde she spots in the club.  
“Uh, hi…” The blonde trails off.  
Stacie climbs onto the bar stool next to the blonde and orders a drink before turning towards the girl sitting next to her.  
“So,” Stacie smiles, “How abou-”  
“-I’m not interested,” the blonde cuts in.  
Stacie raises her eyebrows, “Wow, you didn’t want to hear what I had to say.”  
“No,” The blonde says, “As I said about thirty seconds ago: I’m not interested.”  
“I’m Stacie,” Stacie pushes.  
“I didn’t ask,” The blonde says, taking a sip of her drink.  
“I’m just trying to play nice,” Stacie says, “Who said anything has to come out of this?”  
“Well, you came up to me and your first words were ‘Hey hottie’, That usually means something,” The blonde says.  
“It means I want to get to know you,” Stacie says, “Come on, it was a compliment!”  
The blonde looks at Stace, narrowing her eyes at the leggy brunette.  
“I’m Aubrey,” The blonde gives a small smile, casually looking Stacie up and down.  
“Nice to meet you,” Stacie smiles, receiving her drink from the bartender.  
“You as well,” Aubrey says.  
“So, tell me about yourself,” Stacie says.  
“I’m part of the Barden Bellas back at Barden University…”  
***  
“Hey babe,” Stacie smiles, giving Aubrey a kiss.  
“Hey there,” Aubrey kisses Stacie.  
“How was your day?” Stacie asks, sitting on the couch.  
“Wasn’t too bad, but then again, we still have Bellas practice.”  
Stacie groans, “I totally forgot about rehearsals.”  
Aubrey laughs, “Get ready for some cardio babe.”  
“NO!” Stacie exclaims, “Cardio days are the worst!”  
Aubrey nods, “Oh, I know.”  
“It’s like you want to see me die!”  
“What? Of course not!” Aubrey smiles, wrapping her arms around Stacie’s abdomen, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Aweeee,” Stacie smiles, “I mean, without you...there’s Beca she’s pretty hot, or Chloe, ouch!” Stacie looks at Aubrey, “I was joking!”  
“You better be,” Aubrey narrows her eyes at Stacie.  
***  
“What the fuck Stacie?” Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest, anger flowing through her veins.  
“A..aubrey…” Stacie looks at the person in the bed next to her, “It was an accident?” Stacie cringes as she says it.  
“An accident?” Aubrey raises her eyebrows.  
“Yeah?”  
“So you pleasuring, this girl,” Aubrey gestures towards the girl in her bed, “Was an accident?”  
Stacie slowly nods.  
“And how did you accidently fuck her?” Aubrey asks, “You two were just chatting and then your fingers somehow ended up inside her?”  
“Aubrey,” Stacie starts to get out of bed, covering herself with the sheet.  
Aubrey holds up a hand, stopping Stacie’s actions, “I don’t want to hear it.” And Aubrey turns on her heel, making her way out of the apartment.  
***  
“Please Aubrey,” Chloe begs, “The Bellas night out won’t be the same without you!”  
“I don’t want to do anything with her,” Aubrey makes a small gesture towards Stacie, who is currently talking to Beca.  
“I know, but please,” Chloe pleads, “You won’t be alone with her, I promise.”  
“Okay, as long as you promise I won’t be alone with her,” Aubrey says.  
“I promise!”  
***  
“So much for that promise,” Aubrey mumbles as she watches Chloe dance with Beca.  
“Ma’am,” Aubrey turns on her barstool, “This is from the lady right down there,” The bartender points to Stacie.  
“Tell her thanks, but no thanks,” Aubrey gives the man a tight smile.  
“She said she doesn’t want it back, so I’m just going to leave this here,” The man awkwardly backs away before taking someone’s drink order.  
Aubrey rolls her eyes and looks at the drink in front of her. Hmm, my favorite, one drink won’t hurt.  
***  
A few drinks later, Aubrey scoots down a few barstools and sits next to Stacie.  
“Hey,” Aubrey smiles.  
“Uh..hi?” Stacie says.  
Aubrey looks at Stacie, “You,” Aubrey lazily points at Stacie, “Wanted this.”  
“What?” Stacie asks.  
“You wanted me to have a few drinks so I would come talk to you, but let me tell you,” Aubrey says, “It didn’t work.”  
“If I didn’t work,” Stacie smiles, “Why are you talking to me right now?”  
Aubrey looks up at Stacie, “Okay, you got me there..” Aubrey trails off.  
Stacie laughs, “I know I did.”  
Aubrey lean’s in close to Stacie, her eyes trailing down to her lips, “Is it bad if I want to kiss you right now?”  
Stacie sucks in a breath and closes her eyes, “Yes, that’s bad.”  
“I don’t care,” Aubrey connects their lips.  
***  
Aubrey wakes up in the morning, her head pounding. She groans and grabs her head, massaging it.  
Aubrey looks next to her, seeing Stacie sleeping peacefully.  
“Did we?” Aubrey asks herself, “We did,” Aubrey sighs.  
“Nope, this can’t be happening,” Aubrey mumbles as she stands up and puts her clothes on, preparing to leave Stacie’s apartment.  
***  
“Chloe!” Aubrey barges into Chloe’s room.  
“Knock much?” Beca groans, a pillow over her face.  
“Not now, midget,” Aubrey says, “But so much for that promise, Chloe!”  
“Sorry, but you interfered with my sleeping.”  
Chloe jolts up, “Oh my aca-g, I am so sorry!” Chloe rushes out, “I got caught up dancing with Becs.”  
Aubrey sighs, “I know.”  
“Did something happen last night?” Chloe asks.  
Aubrey nods slowly, “Yeah, and it’s pretty bad.”  
***  
“Just look at her,” Aubrey says, “She’s just so perfect, Chloe are you even listening?”  
“I heard you the last thirty times,” Chloe sighs, “I love Stacie, I do, but after what she did to you, you’re thinking about getting back together with her?”  
“I know, I don’t know what’s going on with me!” Aubrey exclaims, “Since the one night stand I had with her, I haven’t been able to get her out of my mind.”  
Chloe puts a hand on Aubrey’s shoulder, “You’ll figure it out, I know you will, you’re a Posen!”  
***  
“Stacie, can I uhm talk to you?” Aubrey asks after Bellas rehearsal.  
“Yeah, sure,” Stacie makes her way over to Aubrey.  
“So, since that one night stand we had, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you..” Aubrey trails off.  
“And you want to get back together?” Stacie asks.  
“Yes!” Aubrey exclaims, “I love you, alright!”  
Stacie gives Aubrey a small smile, “Aubrey, as much as I love you and would love to get back together, we can’t.”  
“What, why not,” Aubrey asks.  
“After what I did to you,” Stacie shakes her head, “I haven’t been able to shake the look on your face from my mind! And I hate myself so much for what I did.”  
“But if you love me,” Aubrey says, “We can work this out!”  
“Aubrey,” Stacie sighs, “That’s not how it works, and I’m sorry,” Stacie looks up at Aubrey, tears in her eyes, “But I think we’re better off as friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little Staubrey one-shot! Don't forget to comment as it gives me motivation to get more out for you guys! Don't hate me for the ending....  
> ~Movies :)


End file.
